Lady in red
by Kalima.Luna
Summary: Emmett se arranca de casa para estar con Rosalie, está desesperado por verla. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren y hablen por primera vez sobre sus sentimientos? Ambientado en 1935, un mes después de la transformación de Emmett. Mal Summary :/ Lean mejor.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

Lady in red.

Rosalie & Emmett

(Emmett POV)

Sabía que Edward había notado mi presencia, ya que tenía una expresión de espanto en la cara, pero a mí no me importaba. Él estaba de pie, junto al ponche, mientras veía bailar a diversas parejas.

Desde mi posición, en el techo de vidrio de la recepción, podía ver todo lo que sucedía por debajo de mí y gracias a mis oídos vampíricos, también que decían los humanos.

Comencé a escanear toda la sala, buscándola. Por ella había roto el toque de queda; por ella estaba traicionando a Carlisle.

Vi a parejas besarse, a caballeros hablar de negocios, a sus esposas hablar de los hijos, a novios cortejarse, a algunos beber más de la cuenta, a otros hacer fila para invitar infructuosamente a una chica a bailar…

Todos mis músculos se contrajeron violentamente, de tal forma que casi me caí del techo. Todos esos idiotas querían bailar con Rose…

Como no podía ver su rostro, corrí hasta el lado opuesto del techo para observarla. Me sentí feliz de haberme arrancado de la casa y de haber asistido hasta ese lugar. El riesgo había valido la pena; ella estaba radiante, ella había hecho que este viaje valiera la pena. Jamás pensé que esa vampiresa pudiera verse más hermosa de cómo era a diario.

Ella llevaba un largo vestido rojo, que resaltaba todos sus atributos. Su rubio cabello tenía matices extraños bajo las luces de la pista de baile, mientras que sus ojos, dorados como la miel, parecían de oro.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé contemplándola. Sentía celos de cada hombre que se le acercaba y que besaba su mano, pero luego me regocijaba al ver la desilusión en sus rostros, cuando ella con su divina voz, los rechazaba. Moría de deseos de entrar y hablar con ella, pero sabía que mis ojos serían un problema. Ellos eran carmesíes, porque yo solo tenía un mes como vampiro.

Rosalie me había salvado del oso que me estaba matando y me había llevado con Carlisle, quien me había transformado para ella. Yo aun creía que ella era un ángel caído del cielo, ya que nadie podía ser así de hermoso, ni perfecto. Me había sentido atraído hacia ella desde que la vi por primera vez y cuando me volví vampiro, su hermosura me había encandilado más que la sed de sangre.

El ángel se había mostrado muy reservado conmigo y mientras más trataba de conocer su personalidad, más se alejaba de mí… Y seguía sin saber por qué.

Vi cuando Edward le avisó al doctor y a su esposa sobre mi visita, los tres me miraban de forma diferente. Mi "hermano" lo hacía molesto, Carlisle, estaba muy serio, analizando la situación y Esme parecía preocupada. Decidí aprovechar la única oportunidad que tenia.

-_Edward_- Lo llamé mentalmente, a lo que él respondió alzando su ceja izquierda- _Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí… Si sólo pudieras hacérselo saber a ella… Te prometo que me voy._

Lo vi rodar sus ojos y caminar hasta mi ángel. A Edward no le agradaba Rosalie y creo que no entiende, por qué ella es tan importante para mí.

-Rose, disculpa- Le susurró, mientras ella lo miraba con aburrimiento- Emmett se escapó de la casa.

-¿Está aquí?- De inmediato su expresión se crispó y sus ojos comenzaron a buscar algo entre los presentes, hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía, cuando observó el techo. Su semblante se relajó.

-Habla con él. Se merece una explicación- Le aconsejó Edward, antes de volver con el doctor y su esposa.

No entendí lo que él quiso decir con eso, pero Rosalie comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y yo salté de inmediato al suelo para encontrarme con ella.

Por suerte la calle estaba desierta, porque la altura del edificio era más que considerable y yo había corrido a velocidad vampírica.

Debí esperar unos 30 segundos, antes de ver aparecer a Rose tras la puerta que tenía enfrente. Ella la cerró al salir, pero el aroma a humano se coló hasta mi nariz. Era tan intenso que me hizo estremecer, la garganta me dolió como nunca y quise gruñir para manifestar mi molestia.

Algo en mi expresión debe haber alertado a mi ángel, ya que bajó velozmente los seis escalones que nos separaban y me tomó de las manos. Las cuales eran tan suaves que ese roce me distrajo por completo, sólo podía ver sus hermosos ojos a unos centímetros de los míos. Era un momento de gran intimidad y hubiera sido perfecto, si yo no hubiera querido inhalar su exquisito aroma… A parte de su efluvio, el dulzor de la sangre humana volvió a incomodarme.

-No respires, Emmett- Me aconsejó ella, pero su voz sonó como un reproche- No debiste venir.

Le hice caso y comencé a hablar, sin inhalar aire.

-Deseaba mucho verte, Rose- Confesé sin preámbulo.- Hablaste tanto de qué vestirías esta noche, que no pude aguantar hasta que regresaran.

Ella miró nuestras manos y fue retirando las suyas lentamente. Pude sentir un leve rechazo de su parte y eso me dolió bastante, más que su indiferencia. Estaba confundido y necesitaba respuestas.

-Pero no era mi intención incomodarte- Susurré con el último poco de aire que me quedaba.

-Mejor regresemos a la casa. Tienes que alejarte de los humanos, ya que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para contenerte. A demás tus ojos están negros por la sed; alguien debería acompañarte a cazar- Me sugirió, mientras echaba a andar por la calle.

Yo la seguí sin protestar. Tras un par de metros, volví a llenar mis pulmones de aire, el cual se componía principalmente por el aroma a los pinos.

-Creo que no te entiendo…- Le dije, mientras observaba su hermosa figura bajo la luz de la luna llena.

-Lo lamento, es culpa mía. He estado evitándote- Sus palabras volvieron a hacerme daño, pero esta vez más profundo.

_Mi ángel no quería que yo recibiera su luz._

-Y yo que pensé que eran imaginaciones mías- Susurré, tratando de sonar gracioso. Ella se volvió y pude advertir que se encontraba acongojada. Me arrepentí de mis palabras.

-Te debo muchas cosas y por lo mismo sé que no debería pedirte nada, pero necesito saberlo de tus labios, no de los de Edward- Su voz estaba cargada de aprensión e inseguridad. Quise poder abrasarla para infundirle valor y protección, pero no creí que ella me permitiera hacerlo. Reanudó su marcha y yo fui tras ella, pero esta vez caminamos lentamente.

-¿Me odias, Emmett?- Preguntó con tanto dolor, miedo y amargura, que me quede quieto como una piedra, jamás me espere ésa pregunta de su parte.

Si yo no me había largado de la casa del doctor Cullen, cuando me prohibió alimentarme de los humanos, fue por ella_. ¿Cómo podía creer que la odiaba?_

-¿No me odias por haberte transformado en un monstruo? ¿Por haberte arrastrado a esta vida, porque tu rostro era demasiado puro e infantil y logró cautivar mi muerto corazón?- Había soltado las palabras de forma atropellada y con rapidez.

Su revelación se alojó en lo profundo de mi pecho, en el cual casi pude sentir que mi corazón latía de nuevo… _Yo le importaba._

-¡Claro que no te odio! Jamás podría hacerlo, Rose- Exclamé con una sonrisa y alzando la voz más de dos octavas- Me salvaste. Estaría en el estomago de ese oso, si no fuera por ti… Ahora tengo otra oportunidad.

Ella se había detenido y no decía nada. Caminé hasta quedar al frente suyo otra vez. Lucía muy desconcertada.

-¿Tú eres… Feliz?- Me preguntó, dubitativa. _Lo sería si tú me dejaras entrar en tu vida._

-Cuando sonríes y tus ojos se iluminan de alegría… Sí, soy feliz- Ni yo mismo podía creer lo que había dicho, pero todo era cierto.

Ella tardó un segundo en asimilar mis palabras y tras hacerlo, sonrió y yo pude verla tal como ella era, una hermosa princesa de cuentos de hadas, la cual brillaba con luz propia. Me esquivó por mi lado derecho y me retó, mientras corría: "Alcánzame."

Me repuse al momento del estupor que me había causado su belleza y tras unos segundos, la alcancé en el pórtico de la casa Cullen. Me había deleitado durante toda la carrera, observando el movimiento de su vestido.

El ángel de cabellos dorados entró a la casa y yo la seguí, hasta la sala de estar. Ella se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo tenía miedo de hablarte, Emmett. Temía que me odiaras- Estaba con la cabeza agachada y la mirada ausente- Yo me molesté mucho con Carlisle, cuando me transformó. Yo hubiera preferido morir esa noche, a convertirme en esto que soy.

Rosalie nunca me había hablado sobre ella, esto era un gran paso. Me acerqué despacio y acaricié su rostro con mis nudillos. Ella elevó la mirada y nuestros ojos quedaron perdidos en los del otro, por segunda vez esa noche.

-No sé mucho sobre ti, Rose, pero estoy seguro de que daría lo que fuera, por estar a tu lado. Creo que…- _Estoy enamorado_, quise agregar, pero temí asustarla y dejé la frase sin terminar.

Como ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un minuto entero, tuve una fugaz idea de cómo variar la situación. Me alejé un poco de su lado y prendí la radio. Sintonicé la única emisora que tocaba música a esa hora.

-Esta noche debías estar en una fiesta- Le recordé, mientras me alejaba tendiéndole mi mano derecha. Puse todas mis esperanzas en mi siguiente acción a realizar- ¿Bailaría conmigo, señorita Hale?

Su amplia sonrisa iluminó todo mi mundo, cuando colocó su mano sobre la mía y me permitió besársela.

Fue como tocar el cielo con los labios. Su aroma y su piel eran únicos, eran mi gravedad, me sentí girar a su alrededor. Una gran descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, cuando la distancia entre nosotros se estrechó y comenzamos a bailar vals.

Yo nunca había sido un gran bailarín, pero todas mis habilidades habían mejorado mucho tras la transformación en vampiro. Ambos parecíamos flotar a centímetros del suelo y estábamos muy cerca, tanto que nuestros cuerpos estaban en contacto todo el tiempo. Yo disfrutaba de cada roce de nuestras piernas y de la suavidad de su piel, bajo mis manos. Su vestido dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, sus brazos y una zona de sus pechos, ya que su escote era pronunciado.

La sed estaba completamente aplacada, casi me había olvidado de ella, sólo la quemazón en mi garganta, me recordaba mi instinto primario.

Cuando era humano, siempre había sido impaciente y por eso era impulsivo e intentaba obtener respuestas a mi dudas al instante… Pero ahora cuando estaba junto a Rosalie sabía que debía y podía ser paciente, algo en mi interior me decía que sus secretos eran más grandes de lo que podía imaginar… Y que enamorarse de una completa extraña, no tenía sentido. Por esa misma razón, no apartaba mis ojos de los suyos, los perseguía… Trataba de encontrar todas las respuestas en las ventanas de su alma, pero por más que observaba, no hallaba más que dolor y temor.

Analicé sus palabras anteriores… "Yo me molesté con Carlisle, cuando me transformó."Si ella se molestó, significa que no le dieron la opción de elegir esta vida o morir, lo que me llevó a la conclusión de que algo debió pasarle para que Carlisle la transformara… Algo malo…

-Rose- La llamé despacio. Ella no hizo ninguna señal de que estuviera oyéndome, pero sabía que lo hacía, por lo que proseguí- ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué te salvó Carlisle?

Ella suspiró profundamente y desvió su mirada a mi pecho.

-Son dos preguntas con dos respuestas diferentes- Respondió con un tono de voz sombrío y monótono- La segunda es la más sencilla: Carlisle quería que yo fuera la compañera de Edward.

Mis ojos se dilataron por la impresión. ¿Edward quiere a Rose de compañera? Eso no podía ser verdad.

-Eso era lo que Carlisle quería, pero no resultó como puedes haberlo notado. Entre él y yo no hay nada más que el cariño de dos hermanos- Agregó al comprender mi expresión- Para responderte la primera pregunta, debo contarte la historia de mi vida humana, pero realmente estoy disfrutando de tu compañía esta noche y si te la dijera ahora, todo se arruinaría.

Noté tal agonía en su rostro, que me sentí impotente por un momento hasta que me di cuenta de que sí podía hacer algo. Rechacé todas sus señales corporales que me decían que no lo hiciera, que me repelían. Detuve nuestro baile y la estreché entre mis brazos, tratando de demostrarle que conmigo siempre estaría protegida. Ella se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que de improviso se relajó y todo cambió, sentí su verdadero ser, su calidez. Todo era una mera pantalla para los demás, y a mí me había dejado traspasar esa barrera.

Ella se recargó en mi pecho, amoldándose al espacio que formaban mis brazos, de tal forma que parecíamos uno solo.

Tras eso comprendí que no podría alejarme nunca más de ella, que ella era tan parte de mí como la sed.

Me atreví a rozar su mejilla con mi mano, a lo que ella respondió cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su rostro en mi palma; pareció agradarle mi tacto. Ella lucía como una bella muñeca de porcelana, por lo que al verla así me dieron muchas ganas de besarla, de descubrir el sabor de sus voluptuosos labios.

Acerqué lentamente mi rostro al suyo, para que se diera cuenta de lo que intentaba. Cuando se percató de mi cercanía, abrió los ojos y me observó expectante.

-Perdóneme señorita Hale, pero ya no resisto la tentación- Articulé con dificultad, mientras tocaba sus labios con mis pulgares.

-No te resistas- Murmuró mi chica dorada, casi sin despegar los labios. Sus palabras hicieron estragos en mi pecho, envolviéndome en una nube de pasión.

Cuando coloqué mis labios sobre los suyos, noté la dureza de ellos, pero también me di cuenta de que eran los mejores que había probado en toda mi existencia, y que conste que no habían sido pocos. El deseo de tenerla era ya incontenible, así que sellé nuestro beso de una vez por todas.

Moví mis duros labios para amoldarlos a los de ella y poder sentirlos completamente. Su aliento era muy dulce, tanto que embriagaban. Sentí como la pasión y el amor que sentía por esa dama de rojo se desbordaba y nos envolvía a ambos.

Sabía que podía dañarla, si no contenía mi fuerza y eso era lo último que querría hacerle a ella, por lo que medía con cuidado mis movimientos.

Al principio ella fue tímida, pero luego respondió con mucha energía a mi beso, haciéndome perder la cabeza y estrecharla con más fiereza hacia mí. De este modo, los primeros segundos fueron intensos, pero luego se volvieron tiernos y delicados.

Amé mi cuerpo vampírico, ya que me daba muchas más sensaciones que el humano, nunca había "sentido" tanto a una mujer, como ahora a Rosalie.

Ella se soltó de mi abrazo con suavidad, mientras sonreía.

-Ahora sé cuál es la diferencia- Me confesó con añoranza en la voz y los ojos brillosos. Yo no entendí a que se refería.

-¿La diferencia?- Pregunté confundido, mientras colocaba mis manos en su cintura.

-Entre un beso de amor y uno forzado- Respondió a mi duda, sonriendo de tal forma que exhibió sus blancos dientes.

Me estremecí al pensar que alguien la había forzado a besarlo y me molesté de inmediato.

-¿Quién…?- Traté de decir, aguantando el gruñido que luchaba por escapar de mi garganta, pero ella me interrumpió.

-Bésame, Emmett. Bésame igual que hace un momento… Lo necesito- Apenas pronunció esas palabras, ambos acortamos la distancia que nos separaba y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado.

Tras esa noche comprendí que haría lo que fuera por esa vampiresa, ya que sabía que la amaba y que ella sentía lo mismo por mí. Nadie me apartaría jamás de mi dama de rojo, nadie podría alejarme nunca de Rosalie Lillian Hale, ya que en esta nueva existencia, había encontrado a mi alma gemela, a la compañera con la cual compartiría la eternidad.

.

.

.

_Esta historia la escribí hace meses, para el estreno de Eclipse. Es que me leí mil veces el capítulo Desenlace Desafortunado, porque es mi favorito del libro. Rose es mi personaje femenino favorito, por lo que ansiaba escribir sobre la hermosa pareja que hacen ella y Emmett... _  
_Me inspiré en la canción Lady in red (Dama de rojo) de Chris De Burg._  
_Espero les guste mucho._  
_Déjenme sus reviews para saber sus opiniones... Gracias XD  
__Aullidos_

_Kali_


End file.
